epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
David Copperfield
) Metuchen, New Jersey |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |image2 = |ERBnumber = David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini |vs = Harry Houdini |releasedate = June 8, 2015 |votecount = 48% (Old poll from ERB Website) |location = The Broward Center for the Performing Arts}} David Copperfield battled Harry Houdini in David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper David Copperfield was born on September 16th, 1956, under the name David Seth Kotkin, in Metuchen, New Jersey. He is an illusionist known as one of the world's most famous magicians and wealthiest entertainers. Copperfield's most popular illusions include walking through the Great Wall of China, making the Statue of Liberty disappear and reappear, and escaping from a flaming raft over Niagara Falls. Highlights in his career include winning twenty-one Emmy Awards, setting eleven Guinness World Records, earning a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, and more. Additionally, Copperfield was knighted by the French government, becoming the first magician to receive the Chevalier of Arts and Letters. He has grossed over $4 billion in his career, the most out of any solo entertainer in the world. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' When I was a child, you were a god to me. I had to do what you do. Now, you're like a Chinese wall to me. Bitch, I'll walk right through you. This ain't the magic that you're used to. I float a rose, hands-free, like it's Bluetooth. My grand illusions make your parlor tricks irrelevant. The foot of Lady Liberty is stomping on your elephant. You failed at making movies, and you failed at making kids. You should stick to what you're good at and lock them lips! (Ooh!) Here's a tidbit that might drive you nuts: I bought half your shit, and I keep it locked up! Got the slim fingers that were built for sleights. You're a chunky stuntman dressed in tights! You talk shit about your hero; that ain't right, But you can look up to me now. I know you like heights! 'Verse 2:' See what they'd be watching if it wasn't for me? I remind the world that magic is supposed to make you happy! While you waste time proving everybody wrong, I'm backstage getting my supermodel groove on! You should relax. Take a private trip To my private island; suck my private dick! (Uh!) I'll summon up a little Halloween brunch: Deep-fried sucker with a side of punch! Trivia *According to one of the Behind the Scenes videos for the battle, Copperfield is one of Nice Peter's childhood heroes. *The real David Copperfield shared the battle in a Twitter post and has also mentioned it in his recent performances.https://twitter.com/D_Copperfield/status/608021111473872898 **This makes him the fourteenth person confirmed to know about their battle. ***He is also the seventh person to have acknowledged the battle they appeared in through Twitter. Gallery David Copperfield Tweet.png|David Copperfield's response to his battle on Twitter David Copperfield Tweet 2.png|Another response from Copperfield to Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD on Twitter David Copperfield Bahind the Scenes.png|David Copperfield Behind the Scenes References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini Category:Nice Peter